La mitad del alma
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Songfic. Miroku&Sango. Es la última llamada, la última canción, el último baile, porque no puedo tenerte de vuelta, no puedo tener una segunda oportunidad. —Dile que ha sido divertido y que le doy las gracias.


**La mitad del alma.**

Dos orbes de color chocolate recorrieron la habitación con desgana y también con cierta ansiedad. Sabía perfectamente qué estaba haciendo allí y quizás hasta cuándo se quedaría, pero eso no la animaba en lo más mínimo. Nunca le habían gustado los hospitales, pues éstos, con sus blancos y tétricos pasillos, evocaban recuerdos de una niñez vivida sin el calor de una madre, que justamente había muerto al darla a luz en un sanatorio. Y aún así, estaba allí por su bien. Y aún así, estaba allí por él.

El confundido reflejo que le devolvía la vista desde una de las ventanas, no pudo evitar entristecerse al verla tan demacrada y pálida. ¿Dónde había quedado la Sango que solía correr por allí, buscando uno que otro peligro? Observó sus manos, delicadas y frágiles, casi en los huesos. ¿Dónde había quedado? Y también... ¿Dónde estaban todos esos sueños? Miró a su pequeña gatita, su mejor amiga y compañía acurrucada contra sus piernas, profundamente dormida. Sólo ella sabía plenamente lo que Sango deseaba y en esos momentos, la chica pensaba que era mejor así. Al menos de esa manera nadie podría burlarse o compadecerse porque dichos sueños no se habían llevado a cabo; simplemente había dejado de existir, mucho antes incluso de nacer.

Nunca le molestó la soledad, ni tampoco se sintió sola. Ella creía que lo que tenía era suficiente y vivía para su padre, con una relación tan común como la de todas las familias y tan cariñosa como ninguna otra, de alguna manera... especial. Ella nunca se sintió sola, pero cuando lo conoció, supo que él era su complemento. No un relleno a su soledad, sino más bien un plus a su felicidad. Y aunque al principio negó cualquier sentimiento hacia él, con el tiempo terminó aceptándolo. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Miroku era simplemente lo que ella quería y respetaba.

_Cuando fui a dormir, estaba pensando en ti_  
_Siempre es lo mismo, desde que vivo sin ti_  
_Todas las memorias parecen congelarse_  
_Así como también todas las cosas que quiero hacer_  
_Cuando me fui a dormir, estaba pensando en ti_  
_Quiero reír y hablar como solíamos hacerlo_  
_Cada vez que te veo en mis sueños por las noches_  
_Parece tan real... pero sólo es mi mente_

Solía ser pervertido a veces, pero también en otras era serio y maduro, incluso mucho más culto que su padre. El flechazo fue inevitable y a los cuantos meses de conocerse, se enamoraron. Todo parecía perfecto. No como cuento de hadas, pero perfecto a su manera. Había peleas, sí. Algunos roces también, pero eran cosas que se podían superar. Hasta que llegó el tiempo de formar una familia.

Para el padre de Sango, la propuesta de matrimonio era algo que eventualmente sucedería; por eso, cuando la recibió medio año después de que su hija empezara a salir con Monje, no pudo decir que no. Fue entonces cuando todo aquello comenzó. Junto con los preparativos de la boda, el vestido y la comida, Sango no se daba abasto, pero estaba muy feliz, todo mundo podía notarlo. Aunque a veces, ese trabajo de más repercutía en su salud, nadie le hizo mucho caso. Nervios de novia, se decía frecuentemente. Así pues, el estupor y mareos, así como pérdida de conocimiento no se atribuyeron más que a la fatiga e incluso entre las malas lenguas, a un embarazo.

No obstante, los síntomas comenzaron a aumentar conforme los días fueron componiendo semanas. Y aunque ella seguía allí, su vigorizante juventud parecía esfumarse aún cuando sólo tenía veintitrés años. Dormía mucho, comía poco. Pero como siempre, nadie sospechaba. Seguía respondiendo, seguía hablando, seguía siendo lógica. ¿Por qué habría de tener algo de malo? Simples desveladas, simple fatiga.

_Y ahora, creo que esto es lo mejor que tengo_  
_No me despiertes, porque no quiero dejar este sueño_  
_No me despiertes, porque no he dormido lo suficiente_  
_Cuando estoy soñando contigo, no quiero despertar_

Sólo cuando decidió hacerse un examen para el día de su boda supo la verdad. El análisis completo de su cuerpo mostró un tumor alojándose en el cerebro, comprimiendo su tronco encefálico poco a poco, debido a que aumentaba de tamaño. Y ahí estaba la explicación a los mareos y al sueño, a la fatiga, a la desorientación y estupor. Nadie podía creerlo. Nisiquiera ella misma. Todo se había derrumbado en tan sólo un ínfimo instante, con tan simples y llanas palabras...

Y ahora estaba ahí, en ese cuarto de hospital viendo su vida pasar atada a una cama. Había hablado con los doctores y sabía que era mejor así, pero de cualquier forma le parecía triste. Observar hacia afuera, al mundo al cual pertenecía y hasta hacía poco era testigo de sus travesuras y luego darse cuenta de que ella estaba encerrada, sin poder moverse, le hacía querer gritar.

—No te preocupes, Sango —solía decirle el hombre, tomando sus manos entre las suyas, las cuales estaban frías—. Cuando te operen esto ya pasará.

—Lo sé —la anhelada boda seguía allí y los sueños también, el futuro, con hijos... Todo, todo estaba frente a ella—. He hablado con los doctores, así que lo sé.

—¿Lo ves? No hay nada de qué preocuparse —entonces Miroku depositaba un tierno beso sobre su frente, mientras ambos sonreían con esperanza—. Ya verás que cuando salgas de aquí, te tendré tan ocupada que toda esa tristeza se irá.

_Cuando me fui a dormir estaba pensando en ti,_  
_y en cómo me sentí cuando finalmente te encontré_  
_es como una película reproduciéndose en mi mente_  
_pero no quiero verla, porque sé cómo termina_  
_Todas las cosas que dije, que no debí decir_  
_Todas las promesas que hice, que no debí romper_  
_Es la última llamada, la última canción, el último baile_  
_Porque no puedo tenerte de vuelta, _  
_no puedo tener una segunda oportunidad_

La carcajada que inundaba la habitación era sincera, así como también el pálido rubor que cubría las mejillas de la enferma. Aún en ese entonces no se sentía sola. Tampoco lo estaba. Quizá no tenía hijos, ni casa, ni el apellido del hombre que amaba. Pero aún así encontraba calidez en la compañía de su padre y en la de él; por eso no necesitaba eso, no por el momento.

—¿Qué tal estás hoy? —le sonrió su padre, con la poblada barba blanca moviéndose al compás de su boca, lo cual le daba cierto aire de Papá Noel—. No he hablado con los doctores, así que dímelo tú.

La chica sonrió.

—Bien —dijo, al tiempo que extendía una solícita mano hacia su padre. Estaba tumbada sobre las almohadas y tenía los ojos entrecerrados, como si luchara por no dormirse—. ¿Y tú, papá? ¿Estás bien?

—Por supuesto —el hombre recorrió las mejillas de su -pequeña- con los dedos, tratando de visualizar lo que había sido antes. Había sido tan bella y ahora estaba tan consumida... No sabía ni cómo había hecho el esfuerzo de sonreír, no cuando sus ojos clamaban por derramar sus verdaderos sentimientos y su garganta se cerraba ante el solo pensamiento. Quizá la fuerza del amor que le tenía lo obligaba.

—¿Papá? —sus ojos pestañeaban cada vez más, tratando de enfocar al hombre, de verdad parecía estar luchando y ese pensamiento mandó descargas de dolor corrosivo por todo el cuerpo del anciano, alertándolo ante algo desconocido—. ¿Dónde está Miroku?

—Ha ido a casa a dormir un poco, ayer tuvo un día pesado en el trabajo. ¿Por qué?

—Dile que ha sido divertido y que le doy las gracias. Y también gracias a ti, papá.

Su mano acarició el rostro de su padre, con una mirada de profundo amor. Y sólo de amor. No había arrepentimiento o miedo en sus ojos. Aquella era la despedida. Y ella siempre la supo... Su fecha de partida. Los Doctores le habían dicho que el tumor era inoperable y ella a su vez, les había prohibido contarle a nadie. Quizá era algo egoísta, pero era lo mejor. No quería que sus dos personas más queridas experimentaran la soledad desde antes de que ella se marchara y por eso había preferido mentir, pero ya era hora. El sueño estaba ganándole la batalla a la razón y lógica, el sueño y el descanso, la nada.

_Y ahora, creo que esto es lo mejor que tengo_  
_Todos esos sueños sobre ti siguen incrementándose_  
_No son muchos, pero son lo único que hay_  
_No tengo nada que hacer, nada más puedo seguir durmiendo_  
_Y no me detendré, porque es la única manera en que puedo tenerte_

—Los quiero, ¿lo saben? Y también a ti, Kirara —la gatita puso la cabeza para ser acariciada por última vez, ronroneando. Sango cerró los ojos. Ojalá hubiera podido verlo, aunque quizá, así era mejor.

La nada... La nada...

El hombre sonrió entre sollozos.

—Siempre tan terca, Sango.

Mientras tanto, Miroku se llevó una mano al pecho.

¿Por qué sentía que le faltaba la mitad del alma?

**FIN.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Mi primer Miroku x Sango. Estoy sorprendida. Digamos que es un reto que me pusieron por allí, hacer un songfic de InuYasha, con la pareja que me diera la gana y bueno, aquí está. Estoy satisfecha con el resultado en cuanto a aspectos estéticos, pero no estoy segura de las personalidades, hace mucho que no veo InuYasha y aunque Sango era uno de mis personajes favoritos, ya no me acuerdo mucho de su personalidad. La canción es de mi banda favorita: Skillet, y se llama 'Don't wake me' o 'No me despiertes', en español y sólo por si alguien le interesa.

Espero que si alguien lee esto, sea de su completo agrado. Y tanto como si es así, como si no, me deje un comentario con sus impresiones, cualquier tipo de crítica, sugerencia, corrección o comentario será bien recibido y lo tomaré en cuenta para mejorar.

Gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer y comentar.

Ja ne!


End file.
